Clueless
by Eeqooeeoos
Summary: In which Bolin's been receiving gifts from someone whom he made his promise with a few months ago.


**Hi all, I'm kinda new to this fandom. Here is a drabble which I wrote to express my growing fondness of the ship. Sorry if it's kinda OOC or anything.**

**Disclaimer: ALoK belongs to the genii Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. If it was mine, we'd be having a tea party with the Hatter.**

**Anyways, enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

**Clueless**

* * *

It had been months since the war against Amon and the Equalists. Thank the gods, Avatar Korra and the gang had successfully defeated the rotten man and restored peace to Republic City.

But there was one man who was unfortunate enough to not have the peace in his favor, Bolin. He had been having this so called problem lately, everyday he would find ranging gifts lying in front of his door from flowers, new pairs of shoes, even Republic City's finest chocolates or sometimes in the form of Narook's seaweed noodles, his favorite food.

Although these gifts were left without anything for him to sign, the sender was not someone anonymous.

A small roll of paper would always be tied to it containing the four phrases that had been used repetitively by the sender along with the sender's initial,

_'Hope you like it. **G.I**'_ it said.

Bolin rolled his eyes; so finally there's someone who understood how he felt for not having ladies running to him anymore and would like to share the feeling.

Despite knowing someone purposely sent him it all he never bothered looking for the sender, every time he finished unwrapping he would just throw away the cards and keep the gifts.

* * *

One morning he woke up unusually early, but it was extremely highly strange; he didn't need to be woken up or even thrown a bucketful of cold water by Mako. Nevertheless, he thought it was just another usually boring day despite the extreme strangeness.

He was about to have his morning tea when someone knocked at the door.

"Mako's not home so go away," he shouted at the door not caring if it hurt his guest outside, be he/she was someone he or Mako knew or not.

To his annoyance, his guest acted as if he didn't listen to him before; he/she kept on knocking as if he/she knew very well that he was inside the house. Bolin finally gave up and opened the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he discovered that his guest was actually the General of the Fire Country, General Iroh II.

Yes, General bloody Iroh II was bloody standing at his bloody door. Why would someone with his hand full of authority want to visit a street rat like him?, he thought. But his pessimistic thoughts were quickly washed away by the General's appearance.

The General was dressed not in his usual military suit, this one was more casual yet it did not give away his elegant features. Bolin gulped, 'This man looks gorgeous.'

"May I come in?" his voice cut Bolin's imagination. The earth bender politely nodded and welcomed him inside.

The General claimed to supposedly passing by, when he found a house with a familiar family name board he decided to check up on it. Fortunately his instinct was right and it led him to this coincidental friendly tea party.

"Are those the roses I sent you a few days ago?" asked he, pointing at a vase full of the very white roses he was referring to.

Bolin laughed uncomfortably and replied, "No. It's from a stranger. He/she has been sending me things these days. I admit I love receiving gifts but this one creeps me more than it multiplies my joy," he said. "It's almost like he/she is stalking me."

The General looked taken aback by what he was saying, all of a sudden he leaned forward until his face was only a few inches apart from the earth-bender.

"You don't realize it, don't you?" asked he.

Bolin only blinked before he threw a confused look at him. The General let out an exasperated sigh.

"Perhaps this will ring a bell," he began. "The last time we met, I confessed to you but you said that you needed time to think and would write to me when you make up your mind. So I waited. But months have passed and you still haven't written back to me. So I dared to make a start by sending you all those gifts. I thought you'd get the message."

Bolin's jaw dropped. Of course, _**G.I**_ was _his _initial! How could he not notice that?

"Okay!" the General said, waving his hands in the empty air. "No more pleasantries, I can't wait anymore! So what's your answer?"

The atmosphere thickened as the General went silent again, staring at Bolin's face with a serious but impatient look.

Bolin took a deep breath to calm him down from the sudden turmoil. Bright shades of pink appeared on his cheeks when he opened his mouth, causing the General to smile warmly at him.

"Y-Yes." said he while stuttering.

The General's face went bright, he negated the distance between them. The next moment he was covering Bolin's mouth with his, it didn't last long but it was enough to make the earth-bender tickled pink. The General felt like laughing at his lover when he felt pleasant warmth radiating from his face.

Suddenly, a loud thud interrupted the two, Bolin moved to look at the poor someone who caught him and the General in such an inappropriate state.

Mako was standing at the door with his jaw dropped and eyes wide open. His bags of groceries had fallen to the ground without him realizing.

"Mako, I can ex-"

"No! No! Let's just pretend that never happened so I can live a peaceful life."

With that he exited the house, leaving the two confused and a little bit anxious.

Bolin let out an extremely highly exasperated sigh. Ah, he had been so clueless of everything that happened just now.

"You weren't just passing by, were you?" Bolin asked looking tired. The said person only grinned like an idiot.

"Nope."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Sorry for the ambiguity. I'll just sulk in the corner waiting for more crews so that my ship can sail. ;_;**

**Btw, give me review and let me know what you think! ;)  
**


End file.
